fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marco Vega
|-|Bust= |-|Full Body= Summary Marco Vega is the main protagonist of The Firmament. He is a college freshman, and an agent of The Firmament, a secret organization outside of the government. He is part of a chosen group of people that utilize the power of the Celestial Stones, his being the Sun Stone. Using the power of the Sun Stone, Marco fights the Husks. Personality Marco is an energetic and passionate young man, who is normally able to get along with about anyone. While his extroversion can be overbearing to some at first, Marco tries to be adaptable to most people’s needs if he truly values them as a friend. However, he can also be a bit of an attention-seeker, wanting to be liked by everyone. Marco can also be impatient, and tends to have a short temper, especially when people mention his height or make fun of the things or people he cares about. Personal Statistics Name: Marco Ignacio Vega Origin: The Firmament Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human Date of Birth: July 25th, 2000 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Austin, Texas, United States of America Height: 5’1” (155cm) Weight: 140 lbs (63kg) Likes: Baseball, Dancing, Dogs, Exercising, Nintendo games and consoles, Music Dislikes: Cats (he’s allergic), Cold weather, Country music, Subjects involving too many numbers, Being short Eye Color: Brown (Orange with powers activated) Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: College baseball, regular exercise, playing guitar Values: Marco is very close with his mother and younger sister, and considers familial relations highly important. He is also a proponent of free love, being a gay man himself. Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Firmament, a non-governmental organization that staves off supernatural and otherworldly threats Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B | At least 7-A, likely High 7-A | High 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (gauntlets and shield), Telekinesis (can control his bladed shield with his mind) , Flight (pseudo-flight through creating jets under his feet, or using his shield as a hoverboard), Statistics Amplification (over time as his body becomes more in tune with the Sun Stone) Attack Potency: At least Small City Level, likely City Level (Capable of fighting off Dominion-class Fallen Apostles on his own, which are comparable to low-end, tactical nukes. Marco can also cause heat explosions comparabale to the Tunguska Event.) | At least Mountain Level, likely Large Mountain Level (Can take on Throne-class Fallen Apostles on his own, as well as damage Cherubim-class Fallen Apostles, who can flatten mountains) | Large Island Level (Defeated the Seraphim Lucifer alone, who destroyed an entire chain of islands with one attack) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Talia, who can move as fast as lightning), far higher when using Helianthus (can fly fast enough that lightning seems to slow down) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Easily tossed the Throne-class Fallen Apostle Phanuel, who dwarfed a city) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely City Class (Easily capable of shattering the faces of Dominion-class Fallen Apostles on his own. Very early on, one of Marco’s punches registered as one megaton.) | At least Mountain Class, likely Large Mountain Class (Can easily shatter parts of Throne-class Fallen Apostles with his punches) | Large Island Class (Matched the might of Seraphim-class Fallen Apostle Lucifer) Durability: At least Small City Class, likely City Class (Capable tanking the attacks of Dominion-class Fallen Apostles on his own), higher with his shield | At least Mountain Class, likely Large Mountain Class (Capable tanking the attacks of Throne-class Fallen Apostles on his own), higher with his shield | Large Island Class (Capable tanking the attacks of Seraphim-class Fallen Apostles on his own), higher 'with his shield 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Normally Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with light and fire attacks, as well as tossing his shield. Standard Equipment: The Sun Stone; A pair of gauntlets; A shield named Helianthus Intelligence: Average (Marco is very smart when it comes to subjects involving reading, writing, or music. He is also very talented at sports, particularly baseball, which he has a college scholarship in. However, he is not very good at things like math or science.) Weaknesses: His powers on reliant on the Sun Stone. Should the Sun Stone be shattered, he will become powerless. However, the Sun Stone itself is highly durable and had a charm placed on it by the Magi that created it, allowing it to summon forcefields should something try to destroy it directly. * This charm has its own weaknesses however, as it can be nullified by more powerful magic. * The Sun Stone also draws on the sun itself for power, and as such Marco is stronger during the day than at night. Feats: * Can oneshot the weakest of the Fallen Apostles, who can destroy entire city blocks. * Can shatter the faces of Dominion-class Fallen Apostles alone. While the material of these faces are likely not earthly, and resemble gold, they can be comparable to solid granite. ** Dominion-class Fallen Apostles themselves are capable of devastating small towns in one shot. * Marco himself is one of the strongest members of his team, as well as one of the fastest. Key Beginning of Series | Middle of Series | End of Series Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Marco used to be the guitarist in his high school garage band, U R Not Da Father. They broke up after differences in musical taste. * Marco is highly protective of his little sister, Selena. * Marco struggled with his weight in childhood, leading to his current passion for exercising and baseball. * Marco is bilingual, in Spanish (his first language) and English. Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gojira1234’s Pages Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users